Reasons for Unraveling
by Quirkette
Summary: The sun sets over another afternoon in King's Landing, but two fellow Dornishmen stand reflecting on what remains between them. Set before the events of the books or show. ONE-SHOT of Elia Martell & Arthur Dayne of Dorne.(In which Little Rhaenys is not only half Dornish) Hope you like it. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks


**Hey guys, so I have returned to writing on Fanfiction under a new name (I previously wrote a few fanfics under Frooty Looop but I had some massive life blocks that got in the way of any writing so I am sorry). BUT oh my god! Once I got into the Game of Thrones series (both book series and show) I have not been able to stop my inner fanficer from exploding.**

 **Ok so I am very fond of the Dornish characters we don't get to hear much about – Elia and Arthur. I love to think of their backstories as intertwined in some way (Like maybe they were friends? Or maybe they knew each other in Sunspear? Or maybe they had an illegitimate child?) And so, I am in the process of writing a few one-shot inspired by the two. This is my first venture into GoT fanfics so please feel free to correct any mistakes or inaccuracies, although I have tried to stay as accurate as I can. All characters, places and recognizable things are the property of G.R.R. Martin, so I own not a single thing. Please read, review and keep an eye out for future stories. Hope you all like it, thanks everyone =)**

 **Quirkette**

 _ **Reasons for Unravelling**_

 _King's Landing ~ Training Yard_

She watched him take off his helm and place it at his feet. His squire ran over with water and he splashed some over his head before drinking from the water skin. The lowering sun cast its sinking rays over the drops still clinging to his face and hair.

Her mind flashed back to watching him shyly as a young girl from behind the castle's courtyard pillars. He'd splash around, swimming like a dolphin in the water, showing off to the other children while she'd silently admired his ease and envied his freedom.

But an excited voice called him over to the side of the training yard and broke the Princess's memories.

"You beat _everyone_?" her daughter's voice asked in awe.

Even though she was a toddler, Rhaenys already showed an appreciation for swordfights.

Arthur's eyebrows rose in surprise. He bent down to level with the little girl, the girl who looked just like her Dornish mother…except for her eyes. Identical shades of purple met as he glanced into the little girl's eyes and found them brimming with glee.

"Little princess, what are you doing here? Have you come to see the knights fight?" he asked with a warm smile as he held a tiny hand in his.

Of all the knights, Rhaenys seemed to love Arthur the most. Her smiles were always wide when she would see him and he would always place a small toy or present in her hand every time he'd visit her after being away. It was the least he could do considering it would seem improper, even for Rhaeghar's closest friend, to show her more affection than even her father. He wished though, that he could hold the toddler high in his arms and hear her laughter ring out.

Elia walked down the stairs quickly and into the training yard. "Rhaenys! I have told you so many times not to walk out into the yard while the knights are training…you could get hurt."

She crouched next to Rhaenys and placed a hand on her back. The little girl tried to poke her mother in excitement, copying the sword play she'd just seen.

"Sorry Arthur, if anyone is training when we walk past here she pulls free of me and races down before I can stop her."

Elia explained after he had stood up straight from bowing to her in greeting.

His tone was unsurprised, "She is beckoned by the clang of swords…she could grow to wield one gracefully."

He looked at Elia as he spoke, his eyes reminding her why the child held such a natural affinity for swords at such a young age.

The Princess smiled sadly at him, "Maybe if she were in Dorne…but here I do not think it is considered proper."

He mirrored her smile when he heard her and looked at little Rhaenys still pretending to swipe across invisible shields with her pretend sword.

A vision invaded his mind of him teaching Rhaenys proper sword defense in a Dornish courtyard filled with blood orange trees and sunlight, while Elia called out encouragements from that pillar she had always seemed to hide behind as a child herself.

She wasn't a Princess, he wasn't a Kingsguard Knight and Rhaenys wasn't a little Targaryen princess. They were just a family – together.

But as soon as it appeared, he pushed the thought out of his mind. It felt as though every year, his mind ventured into the treacherous wheel of thoughts more increasingly. For as long as he could remember, he had kept such thoughts well away from his dogged dutifulness as a knight. There had been no other passion in his life than to wield his sword and fight with honor. He had trained incessantly to become the greatest knight in history and had made it his life's legacy.

Yet now he found himself unravelling.

The reason for his unravelling was standing before him, her slender form looking stronger in the diminishing rays of sunlight. It was what she needed for her frail health, no matter what obscure reasons the maesters would provide. She was a Dornish woman, and like him, the sun gave her a kind of strength the other Westerosi folk would not understand – especially the people in King's Landing.

He pulled himself away from these thoughts and back to Elia.

"Well…Dorne or King's Landing, Rhaenys is still a princess. And every princess should be learned in defending herself."

Rhaenys tugged on his armor and he looked down at her with a grin.

"Would you like that little Princess? If I gave you a few lessons in swordplay?" He ignored the little groan Elia gave as her daughter nodded excitedly and squeezed his hand.

He laughed when he saw Elia roll her eyes at him.

"Now you've done it, she won't forget that and I'll be reminded of it evening to morn." But even so she glanced at her daughter's smile and grinned herself.

Still smiling at Rhaenys she added, "You'll have to ask Rhaegar, when it comes to this one he can be quite the protective sort despite him knowing how young we train in Dorne…"

Arthur suddenly felt a slight stab at the sound of his best friend's name…his prince, his sworn future king and her husband.

His voice was a little firmer when he replied, "I'm sure he won't mind that little Rhaenys is just as skilled as her father."

Elia's eyes snapped to his and they held the stare for a fraction longer than was necessary before she softly said, "I'd like her to be…just like her father."

She swallowed uncomfortably and then crouched down to take Rhaenys's hand.

"Come now darling, it's almost supper and your grandmother does not like tardiness…"

The child started to follow but turned and waved at Arthur with a smile. He smiled back with all the love he felt for the small darling. Elia turned to him as well before leaving the training yard.

"You too Arthur…you should sup before it is late."

He gave her a nod and she vanished into the castle.

His squire had been waiting off side and he started forward.

"Ser should I-"

"No, you have your supper, do not wait for me…I will train for an hour more…"

Glancing at the remaining sliver of the sun's outline, Arthur picked up his sword, not bothering with his helm this time. What he could have had was not in his power, not from the start…all he had now was in this training yard…in his sword Dawn… and in his Kingsguard vows. It was better if he did not forget that.

The training yard continued to ring with the shrill sound of the sword against stone…

 **The End**

 **So guys that was my first one-shot for Elia and Arthur, I hope you guys liked it. I plan on doing a few more for those two…maybe even a multi-chaptered fic. Please R &R! **


End file.
